The Art of Babysitting
by raykoRavenclaw
Summary: When The Lupin’s are asked to look after little Bijou Weasley for the weekend, do they know what they’re getting themselves into? More importantly, can Nymphadora find the courage to tell Remus about the little secret she’s been carrying around? plz R&R!
1. Ch o1: the talented

**The Art of Babysitting**

Disclaimer: I've got twenty-five cents in my piggy bank, and sadly that's not enough to buy the Harry Potter world.

**A/N**: I took a long break off fan fiction but now I'm back, but before I get back to working on my fic "DL: The summer Awaits" I wanted to write a little future fic. It'll only be about three or four chapters at the most though, and they'll be small chapters.

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - 427 days away! **

(Today's the 12th of May).

* * *

- 

_**The Art of Babysitting**_

She wondered how she was going to tell him. They had discussed it many times, and they readily agreed that yes, it was something they wanted, most definitely. They didn't go out of their way to make it happen, it was decided that what would be, would be, and to leave it to fate. At least that's what she called it; his logical side didn't want to acknowledge fate. Still, were they ready…?

"Nymphadora, are you hearing a word I'm saying?"

She cringed at being caught off guard by her name. By now she was mostly used to it, and even though she still loathed it, she had grown accustomed to everyone referring to her with it. What else could she do? _Tonks_ was no longer her name. It was only on rare occasions when she wasn't paying attention that her name could make her squirm.

"Yes Bill, I hear you."

"So what did I just say was Bijou's bedtime?"

She restrained a sigh, shifting her eyes from the Bill's challenging ones to her husband's patient ones. He quirked an eyebrow at her, indicating that he wasn't going to save her from the tyrant Weasley.

Bijou was how old again? Not yet five, she calculated quickly, and gave out the odd guess. "Eight?"

"Seven-thirty." Bill barked, obviously taking this very seriously. "And sometimes she takes naps around four, but make sure it's not longer than half-an-hour or she won't go to bed early."

"Got it." Nymphadora nodded.

How did she get duped into this again? Oh yes, that's right, her darling husband said yes when Fleur rang up asking them to baby-sit for the weekend. Where were Molly and Arthur when a witch needed them? In Romania visiting Charlie, their son and her old Hogwarts buddy, the obvious answer popped into her head.

"Be good _mon petit_." Fleur was fussing over her four-year-old girl, tears in her eyes as she alternated from hugging and kissing.

"Come on, if we don't leave now, we'll never be going." Bill implored his wife.

"Yes, yes." Fleur finally let go of her thoroughly coddled daughter and took Bill's arm.

"Goodbye sweetie, don't give Uncle Remus too much trouble." The little girl starred blue-eyed at the two adults she was being left with.

There was the lady, Auntie Dora, with the changing hair and impossible full name, who made her nose like a pig's whenever asked. Next to her was the man, Uncle Rem, who taught at Hogwarts; who would one day be her teacher. She knew them well.

Her parents whisked away then to the weekend trip in the south where Bill was taking his wife for their fifth anniversary. The fact that Fleur was four months pregnant didn't even seem to matter at the moment.

_She's not crying_, both Remus and Nymphadora thought thankfully as Bijou watched her parents leave. In the past the girl hated to be separated from her two parental heroes, but she had matured since then it seemed. As long as she wasn't being left with strangers, she was okay.

"So Bijou…are you hungry? Would you like a snack?" Nymphadora smiled down at the girl and prattled eagerly, "or maybe you'd like to go to the park, or play a game, or take an early nap maybe, or—"

She stopped when she felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. He was smiling and looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Nymph, let's take this one step at a time." He made a move to close the door of their house, and then crouched down so that he was level with Bijou.

"Hello Bijou, are you hungry?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Alright, then would you like to go to the park? You remember, there's one just outside this neighbourhood."

She smiled and nodded.

"So that's settled on then." Remus stood up, taking her little hand in his and motioning for Nymphadora to follow. "Let's all go to the park together."

Nymphadora eyed her husband stepping out of the door for a second. He was so relaxed and professional about this. He really looked like he was enjoying himself too. The thought filled her with new hope, and stepping forward to reach them and take Bijou's other hand, she realized that maybe she shouldn't be so nervous about telling him.

-

End of chapter o1.

* * *

A/N: See? Told you it would be small. I've already written the ending for chapter two, which promises to be the big conflict in the story (and a bigger chapter). It's not much, but it's a good light writing break for me, until my imagination returns from vacation and I can start thinking up ideas again. 

-rayko.


	2. Ch o2: the novice

**The Art of Babysitting**

Disclaimer: I spent that quarter on a candy machine yesterday, so now my piggy banks empty, and the Harry Potter enterprise is only free in my wildest dreams.

**A/N**: I'm updating pretty quickly, because like I said before, this is just a minor story in the making. Once again I hope it's enjoyed, I hope it meets expectations, and I hope I'll get some more reviews!

* * *

- 

_**The Art of Babysitting**_

She was leaning against the rusty red swing set, watching Remus help little Bijou into the swing. The empty swings around them seemed to rock slowly back and forth with the gentle summer breeze. Following their tempo, Remus began to lightly push Bijou, her feet inches from scraping the ground though the swings were set low. Remus gave a side-glance to his wife, smiling; she seemed to be almost glowing. For two years they'd been married, and still he couldn't believe his incomprehensible luck.

Catching his glance, she smiled back. Remus motioned for her to sit on the swing next to Bijou's, and she moved to do so. Sitting herself on the black rubber settee and taking a hold of the rusty chains, her husband moved between them and began pushing both girl and woman. His force was temperate, but Nymphadora could not stop herself from clutching her tummy. Everything seemed to swirl around her, and the dizziness was not something she could bare for even a moment.

"Stop Remus." Her eyes were closed; one hand on her stomach, the other cupping her forehead.

Remus grabbed hold of the chains of her swing and pulled it to a complete stop. "What's wrong?"

Opening her eyes and taking in a deep breath she saw his look of concern and Bijou's look of wonder.

"It's…nothing. Just a little dizzy, but I didn't have a proper lunch so I guess I'm just hungry."

"Would you like to go home and eat something then?" He suggested with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Or I could quickly apparate back and bring you something to eat."

She couldn't help but beam when saying, "No that's alright. I'm feeling better now. I'll just sit for a moment longer."

Remus gave her another long look as if deciding whether to accept it or continue with his concern, but then Bijou jumped off her swing, running to go down a nearby slide, so he let it drop, following the girl to make sure she came down okay.

Minutes later, Nymphadora remained seated on the swing laughing to herself as Remus went on the too-small monkey bars with Bijou. _That's what a father should look like_, she thought to herself. He was willing to appear silly just to make a child happy, willing to climb upon a set of blue and green bars not four feet off the ground, to make sure Bijou didn't fall through and hurt herself.

On the way home it was decided that Bijou should take a nap after she yawned for the third time. Though Remus didn't show it, he too was tired from playing with lively the four-year-old. It was, however, Nymphadora that ended up taking a nap when they returned home. After Bijou dozed off, Nymphadora found herself overcome by a wave of fatigue, and unable to explain it to Remus, she left him in the kitchen making snacks for Bijou to have later on, and went to their room to catch some Z's herself.

---------o0o---------

Snack time may have gone on well, but dinner was another story. When asking Bijou to name something she loved to eat to dinner at home, the girl exclaimed, "Macaroni!"

So macaroni and chicken it was. Remus was preparing dinner as Nymphadora entertained Bijou for the hour—it was by rule that Remus cooked, because when his wife attempted it, things tended to catch fire, or food ended up inedible.

They were all sitting at the table eating, and things seemed to be going well. Bijou had taken a fork full of macaroni and ate it without complaint, though Remus and Nymphadora were not completely at ease yet. It was quite well known within the circle of Bill and Fleur's family and friends, that their daughter was a picky eater.

After three forks full of macaroni, Bijou swallowed what was in her mouth and announced to everyone at the table, "I'm done."

The adults at the table looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Done are you?" Nymphadora asked carefully. "But you've only just begun."

"I don't want to eat anyone." Bijou folded her arms across her chest in determination.

So it wasn't going to be an easy night, after all.

"You haven't even touched your meat." Remus pointed out.

"I don't want it."

"You said you wanted macaroni though."

"But now I'm done."

"You've got to finish you food Bijou."

"I don't wanna."

Remus glanced to his wife for help. She looked as clueless as him.

"What would Molly do in this situation?" She suggested a moment later.

Bijou sat quietly peering at the two of them trying to think, wondering what they were going to do next, and if she was going to be able to get away with not eating anymore.

"Well, my dad used to do the aeroplane with me." Nymphadora thought. "He got it from his muggle parents, and it _did_ sort of work on me, sometimes."

"Try it out." Remus shrugged.

Both adults looked to the little girl with big blue eyes, eyeing them back.

Taking the fork from Bijou's plate, Nymphadora scooped up some macaroni, and making a sad attempt at an aeroplane sound she steered the fork to Bijou's mouth saying, "Open up, the plane needs to land."

Remus bit back laughter seeing his wife do this. It was endearing and adorable to hear her aeroplane imitation, to see her trying to land a fork in the girl's mouth. Bijou however, did not find this funny and turned her face away in total rejection.

"How about a train then?" Nymphadora said next. "Do you like trains Bijou?"

And she began with a "_chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-cho-cho_" but Bijou still wouldn't open her mouth.

"You know Bijou, I've made some desert to go with our dinner." Remus said quietly over Nymphadora's failed attempts. "Chocolate cake with lots of icing, but it's magic cake, and it'll only allow itself to be eaten by someone who's had their dinner first."

Bijou turned her face back to them, taking in Remus' words. "Magic cake?"

He smiled. "That's right. It can tell if someone has cleared their plate off of food or not, so if you want it, you'll have to clear yours."

Bijou looked down at her plate; it was practically full. The food wasn't bad; she just didn't feel like eating. Then again, if cake was involved, why not?

"Okay." She accepted the fork that Nymphadora held out to her, and began eating again.

Remus caught his wife's admiring gaze and winked at her. When it came to kids, he usually knew how to handle them.

---------o0o---------

He may have been good with children, but Nymphadora still had a lot to learn. Entertaining kids was easy enough. Even if she had nothing to use but herself, she could still morph her face to interest any child. It was kids being difficult that she was inexperienced with.

"When did he say was her bedtime again? Eight or Eight-thirty?"

"Seven-thirty, Nymph." Remus chided lightly, rinsing out the plate he had just scrubbed clean.

"Alright, I'll get her to wash up now and put her to bed."

She left him in the kitchen to clean up and took Bijou to the bathroom.

"Auntie Dora," Bijou asked shyly, "Can I have lots of bubbles?"

"Of course." A simple bubble charm was easy enough, and soon Bijou was splashing around, making a slight mess.

"Be careful, you're getting water on the floor." Nymphadora struggled to rinse the shampoo out of Bijou's hair as she continued to splash everywhere.

After a huge tidal of bubbly water came pouring over the bath, Bijou stopped her splashing and timidly sniffed, "sorry."

"That's all right." Nymphadora patiently pulled her wand from her pocket.

"_Scourgify_."

The mess instantly disappeared. "There now, all gone. Ready to come out?"

Bijou stepped out of the bath, accepting the soft, pink terry-cloth towel being put around her shoulders. Nymphadora drained the water out of the tub and one by one the bubbles all departed.

"Now let's get you dried off and into your pj's."

But Bijou had other plans. "I'm not tired, I don't want to put on my pj's."

"Bijou." Nymphadora said insistently, combing out and then tapping her wand to the girl's hair so it dried instantly.

"No." Bijou puffed back.

Bijou's pj's sat on the bathroom counter, waiting to be put on. Nymphadora took them and then moved to Bijou. "You need to get dressed."

Bijou pulled her towel tightly around herself. "Not yet."

"Bijou put these on." Nymphadora handed her a little pair of red-hearted underwear and Bijou obligingly pulled her feet through them slowly and carefully, making sure she did it right.

"Good, now it's time for these." Nymphadora motioned at the clothes in her hand.

"No, I'm not tired."

"It's past seven-thirty, you have to go to sleep."

Bijou yawned on impulse, but held stubborn. "No."

Before her Auntie Dora could say anything else, she ran from the bathroom and into the hallway clutching her towel securely.

"Come back here." Nymphadora called, looking out into the hall.

Bijou stopped by the door of the guest room she was staying in, but she would not go back.

Sighing to herself, Nymphadora did the only thing she could. "_Immobilis._"

Bijou froze on her spot.

"I'm sorry but you left me with no other choice." Nymphadora pulled the towel from the girl and put her arms through the pyjama shirt, buttoning it up. Next she pulled one leg up and put the pants through it, and then did the same with the other. Bijou was now dressed and Nymphadora released her from her frozen state.

The girl wasn't mad however; she just yielded, grumbling, "Mum does that too."

"Good, than I don't feel so bad." Nymphadora sighed again to herself, this time in relief.

---------o0o---------

When Remus came from the kitchen to check up on them, he found his wife reading a bedtime story to Bijou. Despite her earlier claims, Bijou was in fact tired and did fall asleep before her Auntie Dora even finished reading the picture book.

Making sure she was tucked in, they shut off her light and retired to their own room. Tiredly changing into her own sleeping clothes, Nymphadora couldn't help but be happy it was the weekend, and she didn't have work until Monday. Having to wake up early that next morning would not be possible for her.

Getting into bed, Remus let out a sigh of his own, and she figured he must be just as tired as she. He hadn't even been able to take a nap during the day like she had. But then, her tiredness could also come from another reason, a reason she had to tell him about soon.

"What a day," He breathed in deep, "I had no idea just how energetic a four-year-old could be. Teaching classes of teenagers comes way easier."

"Well of course." Nymphadora feigned calmness, as she contemplated about telling him now. "But she's half Weasley, so what'cha expect?"

Remus chuckled and turned to her, clasping her in his arms. Giving a long yawn he continued, "All I need right now is a good night's sleep to prepare for tomorrow. It's a good thing we don't have any children of our own yet, we'd probably be in a mess."

Nymphadora let out what sounded to be like a restrained gasp, and she pulled away from him, hiding her face in her pillow and wordlessly commanding herself not to break out into tears.

"What's wrong Nym?" Remus rested an arm over her shoulders, pulling her to look at him.

She shook her head, fearing the outcome of any words that could possibly escape her lips.

"Tell me." His gaze was intense, his voice gentle and apologetic, as if sensing he said something wrong.

Finally looking up at him, she breathed in sharp. "You said…it's a good thing we don't have children."

He closed his eyes for a second, and by the expression on his face she could tell he was mentally kicking himself. When he opened them back up and gave her a rueful smile, he explained, "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want children, as many as you want, but I just meant we weren't ready for it _now_, made apparent by how we've handled ourselves today. I was just saying we aren't prepared yet, so it's a good thing we didn't jump right into parenthood."

He settled himself back on the pillows and tried to pull her into his arms again, but she shifted away, saying in a choked sort of voice. "Remus, I'm pregnant."

-

End of chapter o2.

**

* * *

A/N: **Wow, so there's the big shocker. Okay…maybe not, it _was_ pretty obvious, but not to him, ha ha! So what can he possibly do and say to make up for his poor choice of words? Cue in next chapter. 

If you like this story, check out my other ones. I guarantee most of them are a lot better.

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie** - 426 days away! 

(Today's the 13th of May).

* * *

-rayko. 


	3. Ch o3: the crybaby

**The Art of Babysitting**

**Disclaimer**: My mom gave me a shiny dollar today, but even that much wealth won't get me a piece of _Harry Potter_.

**A/N**: So I didn't update yesterday because it was Mother's Day, and I spent the day with my mom instead of writing. How fitting that my story is written around this time, seeing as Tonks is becoming a mother herself.

* * *

- 

**_The Art of Babysitting_**

She knew he was a man of thought, but this was ridiculous. Couldn't he have said a word, one single word to put her at ease, or put her on her guard? Anything, at this point, was better than waiting in this tormenting suspense, clawing away at her heart. She could see it in his face; his thoughts completely engrossed him, as if he forgot she was even lying there next to him; that it was she who had spoken the words moments before. He remained still, lying back on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom, thinking and thinking and thinking. She didn't like it when he did this; he tended to get the wrong ideas, think the wrong thoughts. The courage to say anything at this point she did not posses, and so instead she turned over on her side, refusing to look at him anymore, and closed her eyes. Bitter sleep followed soon after.

She woke up to the disheartening realization that she was alone in bed. Light beams of sun shone through their bedroom window on spilled onto the bed, but Nymphadora took no comfort in the warmth. Then the door of their bedroom opened, and Remus stepped in, balancing a tray in his hands. Placing it on the nightstand, he bent down and kissed his wife.

"Good Morning, I thought you'd like some breakfast."

Nymphadora sat up, pushing the covers back and accepting the tray he brought to rest on her. "Thank you, this is lovely."

Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and tea, complemented by a lone red rose on the side.

"Eat up," He couldn't hide his smile as he came to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. "We've got a little one to think about now."

Nymphadora pulled the fork from her mouth and searched his face. "Remus…"

He took her hand in his, and began in a heartfelt tone, "Nymphadora, I—"

"FOOD!"

They both looked to the door, to see Bijou standing in the hall and looking upset. "I want food!"

"Sorry, I didn't think she'd be awake this early." Remus grinned apologetically to his wife. "I'll be right back."

"Food! Food!"

"Alright, but first you have to ask like a young lady should." Remus conveyed, meeting her at the door and steering her away, "and once you do that, you can tell me what you would like to have for your breakfast."

As she heard their voices fade into the hall, Nymphadora sighed and fell back into her pillows. He may have been smiling, but she saw the anxiousness in his eyes, and she wasn't willing to let her own anxiety drop until she heard him confirm that he was happy about this.

---------o0o---------

"We need more food," Nymphadora commented, looking into the fridge. "Or else lunch is going to be sparse."

"Alright, I'll go out and get some groceries." Remus made a move to get his light summer jacket when he found a little girl in front of him, looking up with big blue eyes.

"Can I come?" She tugged at his pant leg to get his full attention.

Remus looked over to his wife. She shrugged. "Why don't we all go?"

Neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into. Few children of the age of four were well behaved in stores, and Bijou certainly wasn't one of them.

"I want to get out." Bijou huffed for the fourth time as the shopping cart turned itself down the aisle, it's current users just behind it.

"Are you sure Bijou? Last time we took you out you said you wanted to go back in." Remus reminded patiently.

"I want out." She repeated.

He stilled the cart and lifted her from it, setting her on the ground. "There."

It took her two seconds to pick up a box from the aisle's shelf and hold it up to Nymphadora.

"No Bijou."

"I want it."

"I said no sweetie."

Bijou tossed the box in the cart anyway, but the cart was smart enough to spit it out. Picking the box up from the ground, Remus carefully put it back in its place as they continued down the aisle.

"What else do we need?" Remus asked Nymphadora.

"Milk, I think."

"Alright, I'll go get it," and kissing his wife, he added, "good luck."

Watching Bijou try and push the determined shopping cart of its course, she knew she'd need it.

"Can I go back in?" Bijou asked a second later, as Nymphadora _accio'ed _some crackers from a higher shelf.

The girl was clutching at the shopping cart again.

"No Bijou, you just came out."

"I wanna go back in now."

"We've already put you in twice and both times you wanted to come back out."

"Put me in!"

"No Bijou."

"Put me in!"

"Bijou…"

"PUT ME IN!"

Then the girl burst out into tantrum tears, and Nymphadora stood there wondering what she was supposed to do next.

"Bijou, please stop it, you're making a scene."

But the pleas fell on deaf ears. A horrible feeling struck Nymphadora in her gut, and she realized she didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I'll put you back in. Will that make you stop?"

But Bijou just kept on crying, not even hearing her. A couple passed by with blatant stares and Nymphadroa felt her hair turn red with embarrassed.

"Bijou, please!"

Remus showed up seconds later, and taking in the sight before him, cleared his throat. "Bijou," his voice was stern and scholarly, the voice of a teacher in charge. "Stop crying. You are a young lady."

She heard him, but her crying didn't stop.

"Bijou, I'm talking to you." He remained firm, and he bent down to match her level so she had no choice but to look at him. "Stop crying and show us you're not a baby."

Sniffing, she closed her mouth and wiped her eyes.

"That's better." He got back up and ruffled her hair. "Now let's finish up here."

---------o0o---------

As Bijou dozed off into her nap that afternoon, her caregivers were in the kitchen clearing away the dishes from lunch and breakfast. Nymphadora was still feeling out of sorts from the grocery store trip. Why was it that Remus was such a natural at this, and she couldn't even handle a four-year-old girl? What kind of mother was she going to turn out to be?

"Nymph?"

She woke up from her thoughts to see her husband looking concernedly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she looked away from him, "I'm just a horrible choice for a mum."

"Don't say that," he put the dish towel in his hands down and came up from behind to wrap his arms around her. "You'll be fantastic."

"Like how I was today?" She replied shortly. "Not nearly as fab as you. Not even close." The thought about him being a father brought on other thoughts. "Remus…"

"Hmmm?" He asked with his face buried in her soft hair.

"You're uneasy about this whole thing, aren't you?" And when he pulled away and turned her around so she could face him, she saw his expression and added, "tell the truth Remus, I saw you thinking it over with that anxious look. You _are_ uneasy about it."

He sighed, "of course I am a little uneasy about the whole thing. We're bringing a baby into this world, Nymph, this imperfect prejudiced world. Do you think our child's going to have an utterly easy life? That they won't be ridiculed and scorned because of their father?"

"Things are better Remus, you know that, ever since we won the war."

"Yes, of course I know that." He took her hand in his, giving it a light kiss, "I was finally able to get a proper job, and I was able to marry you. But that's a long way from equality."

"The world may be imperfect, but we'll teach our kids to deal with it."

"I know, I know." He said softly, pulling her back into his embrace. "That's why I'm happy we're having children. Even if I am a little worried. I just hope we can keep the baby safe."

She pulled away from him immediately. "Why wouldn't the—no, don't answer that, I know what you're thinking, and I want you to stop. Our kids will never be in danger of _you_."

"If we're careful enough about it, I know." Remus nodded. "And the wolfsbane helps a lot too."

"There then, there's no reasons to be anxious about it anymore, is there?"

He smiled and grabbed her around the shoulders, and then in one full swoop he was carrying her in his arms. "Perhaps we should make sure we're got a baby started then."

Her laughter echoed down the hall as he carried her off to their bedroom.

-

End of chapter o3.

**

* * *

A/N:** So the story's almost over…so sad. It was a fun little thing to write, and after it I think I'll be taking another little break off fanfiction, until June probably. Anyway, I hope to write/post the final chapter within a day or two. **

* * *

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie** - 424 days away! 

(Today's the 15th of May).

* * *

-rayko. 


	4. Ch o4: the unborn

**The Art of Babysitting**

**Disclaimer:** okay, I admit it, I'm not JKR. You can all stop reading this story now.

**A/N**: I know I said I'd update in a day or two but that was before…well I'll explain after the story. Oh, and if my French is a little off, just go along with it ;)

* * *

- 

**_The Art of Babysitting_**

"Remus, when did they say they'd be coming to pick her up again? Tonight, or Monday morning?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think."

Nymphadora sighed. "So we've got her for one more night, good. I'll admit, she's not being as difficult now as she was before, and she's kind of growing on me."

Remus smiled, stirring the pot of pasta he had cooking on the stove. "She's not being as difficult because you're getting better at this. See, I told you you could be a fantastic mum."

His wife squeezed his arm in thanks and then left the kitchen to go find said girl, who was currently in the loo.

-

_Monday Early Morning_

-

"Wake up Nymph, they'll be here soon to get her."

Nymphadora rolled over in bed, letting out a trembling groan.

"What's wrong sweet?"

"You…you did this to me." She moaned, turning over again and taking in a deep breath.

A look of comprehension slowly dawned over him. "Morning sickness is it? Can I get you anything? Some water or tea, or toast…maybe a bucket if you're gonna, you know."

"Get me my wand so I can blast you for making me feel this way." She grumbled.

Laughing, Remus finished buttoning up his top and crawled back onto the bed, kissing her on her flushed cheek. "I'm truly sorry Nymph, but that's the way nature goes. How about if I go pick up some sickness potion after Bill and Fleur come and pick up their daughter?"

"I'm holding your life to that promise, Remus dear."

-

_Monday Later Morning_

_-_

"Ah ma petit!" Fleur cried again and again, kissing every inch of her daughter's face. "Bon detu vois ma petit!"

Bill affectionately ruffled his daughter's hair, as his wife held her so tightly. "I can't thank you two enough for looking after her. I know she isn't always easy."

"It was no trouble." Remus and Nymphadora wore identical grins.

"We better go. I've got to get to work, and I suppose you do too Nymphadora. Moody'll be on your hide if you don't show up on time."

"Bugger Moody." Nymphadora shrugged.

Bill laughed. "Make sure you say that to his face, and I'm standing there when you do, okay?" Turning to Remus he added, "sometimes I wonder why I didn't become a Hogwarts teacher instead, then I could have summer vacation off work like you."

Remus nodded. "It does have its advantages."

"Well…I better get over to Gringotts before I lose a job. Come on Fleur, Bijou."

Bijou slipped out of her mother's arms and ran over to Remus and Nymphadora, giving each of their legs a tight squeeze. "Good-bye!"

"Bye sweetie, we'll see you real soon." Nymphadora glowed with warmth.

"Promise?" The girl had tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Promise." Remus assured, ruffling her hair like her father did.

"If you two ever want to baby-sit her again, you know how to contact us." Bill suggested hopefully.

Remus nodded, side-glancing at his wife. "Sure, send her over anytime you want to go out, we'll be needing the practice after all."

-

theEnd

**

* * *

A/N:** once again I'm hooked. Addicted to Fanfiction like a bad drug. I'm a Ficaholic, even. But it's not RLNT fics I'm hooked on to. That's why it took a while to update, I completely forgot about my fic. I've discovered Hermione/Draco fics. I've always been strictly based on canon ships, like Remus/Tonks we all know is canon, and the Dramonie ship will never be (thanks to JKR saying so in an interview once) so I never bothered checking it out. Until five days ago, out of curiosity, and now I know why its one of the most popular ships out there…its amazing! The stories are great, (I joined the C2 'Love Thy Enemy: DMHG') If you're wondering, check it out, seriously, you'll be blown away. 

So the story's done, yay, know I can go back to reading more fics! Do me a favour and review, one last time…please? I'll give you a cup of sugar if you do.

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Movie** - 418 days away! 

(Today's the 21th of May).

* * *

-rayko. 


End file.
